Aftermath
by Acacia Jules
Summary: Cordelia is kidnapped by Darla and Drusilla, and tortured for a week, then turned. All a result of Angel’s obsession with Darla, read on to see the aftermath. She's headed for Sunnydale. [AC, SB]
1. Prologue

bTitle/b: Aftermath  
bAuthor/b: Jules  
bE-mail/b: angel_cordy@hotmail.com  
bRating/b: PG-15 maybe sometimes higher.  
bClassification/b: Angel/Cordelia (romance, friendship, little-angst)  
bDisclaimer/b: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the idiot Joss and the WB. Any other characters, I created.  
bSummery/b: Cordelia is kidnapped by Darla and Drusilla, and tortured for a week, then turned. All a result of Angel's obsession with Darla, read on to see the aftermath.   
bStatus/b: Uncompleted  
  
  
Aftermath  
By Jules  
  
Prologue  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IAuthor's note: Ok, I'm trying a different style here, which I've never done before. Well, for the prologue at least. But then I'm going to go back to my normal style.   
  
I really hope you'll like the idea.   
  
It came to me yesterday, out of the blue, after hearing that Angel had fired everyone. I started to think about Cordelia, and what the hell would happen to her . . . and this is where it went. Especially after last night's dreams . . . man they were weird, but I just loved what had come to me, so I had to write it down. Tell me what ya think once you read it! /I  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
b~* Cordelia *~/b  
  
  
He fired me . . . he said we were all fired.   
  
I stand there in shock, "You can't fire me!" It is the only protest I can get out.   
  
"Yeah, well I just did." His tone is so cold, so uncaring . . . what happened to my Angel?  
  
  
My eyes well up with tears, I grab my bag, the petty cash I kept here, then ran out before the tears made themselves known. No one could see me cry. I couldn't let them. I was Cordelia Chase. I didn't cry . . . but my best friend in the whole world just fired me . . . . The man I Iloved/I just fired me from the only job I'd ever been good at.   
  
  
How could he fire me? I was his seer, his link to The Powers That Be. What was I going to do about the visions? It wasn't like I could turn them off. What about all those people who needed us? What were they to do?   
  
  
For the first time in over a year, I didn't know what to do with myself. I was lost once more in a city that ate starving actresses like me for lunch everyday . . . I was all alone again. I had no one.   
  
  
  
  
b~* Wesley *~/b  
  
  
I stood looking at my boss in shock. What had Darla done to him? The obsession.   
  
Gunn left after a few tense moments, but I stayed. Arms crossed, refusing to move. Not speaking, but knowing my presence was known by the vampire standing before me.   
  
  
  
b** 10 minutes later **/b  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Angel finally demanded.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I hope you understand you just left her without a job. I can find another job, no problem. But what is Cordelia going to do? Did you think about that? First of all, she's your link to the PTB. How do you expect her to get a job."  
  
Angel didn't say anything. So I continued, "As a result of being your link, incase you have forgotten, she gets horrendously painful visions. Do you think anyone will hire a 19-year-old female with no experience, whom undergoes unexplainable bouts of mind numbing pain, which could occur at any giving moment? And do not forget, she was hospitalized for a psychotic episode about six months ago."  
  
There was still no response. I was disgusted at the man.   
  
"You make me sick Angel. You are worse than Angelus."   
  
And with that, I left. Hoping sincerely to never see the vampire again.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I still want replies, but because of the `incident', I'm going to stop asking for six of them. Oh, well, anyway, PLEASE, I BEG of you, tell me what ya think! Good or bad, I live for feedback.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Torture

Aftermath  
By Jules  
  
Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
After Cordelia left the office, she didn't know where to go. She was just too confused, and she didn't feel like dealing with her phantom roommates inquiries, in his own ghostly way, as to why she was home so early.   
  
'IWhat the hell am I going to do? It's not like I can get another job. I get excruciating painful visions thanks to demon boy. I didn't ask for them, and now I'm stuck with them. The man who's supposed to use them has fired me . . . what am I going to do?'/I  
  
Cordelia was afraid again, lost and searching for a reason why these things were happening to her again. Hadn't she paid for what she had done?  
  
  
It was well after dusk, and Cordelia hadn't even noticed night had fallen, or the two women, and blond and a brunette, who'd stumbled onto the walking girl.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Darla and Drusilla had just had a fun evening, sucking the necks of drunken businessmen, who'd gone to bars trying to forget their miserable lives, and were now looking for something to do.  
  
Drusilla was the one who noticed her, "Ooh, there's the one who sees all the fun demons have for Daddy."  
  
Darla looked over and saw the distracted dark haired beauty, "Why yes it is. Cordelia if I remember right . . ." She gets an evil smile on her face, "Come on Dru, let's make a present for Angelus."  
  
  
Cordelia never even knew what hit her, literally. Darla had come up behind Cordelia and knocked her out by hitting her with a board.   
  
  
  
b** A few hours later **/b  
  
  
Cordelia woke up feeling groggy, and having a major pain in the back of her head. She tried to move her hand to feel if she had a bump, only to discover her hands were chained to a wall.   
  
"Ahh, I see you've finally awoken my dear." Darla greeted.   
  
Cordelia gasped, her eyes opened wide with fear, "Darla."  
  
"Oh, you should fear me little one . . . both of us."  
  
Drusilla came out, "My tummy's full, but to play with the seerer would be lovely."  
  
"And play we will darling. I'm going to show her some of the technique's Angelus created over the years." Darla told her, picking up a razor and advancing, "And I beg of you dear Cordelia . . . . Scream for me." Darla told her with a sick smile.   
  
  
  
b** One week later **/b  
  
  
To see the former May Queen would be something of a horror for anyone.   
She was covered in little cuts, her clothes torn and filthy. And in a few places, you could tell just by looking at the strange angle, that the bones were broken.   
The sight that would have scared you the most however, would be to looking her eyes. They darted back and forth, her sanity clearly starting to slip away.   
  
  
Drusilla stood at the end of the bed with Darla, "Mother, I'm tired of playing with my new dolly . . . can we finally make me a sister?"  
  
"You're right darling. It's time to send Angelus his present."  
  
She walked slowly over to Cordelia, and smoothed her hair, "Darling, it's time for a change. Don't be frightened. Soon all your pain will be gone." Then she slipped into her demon visage and bit Cordelia's neck, sucking till the life was nearly completely gone. Then she cut her wrist with one of the razor blades on the dresser and put it to Cordelia's lips.   
  
Cordelia had no control over her mouth, she hadn't had anything to drink in over a day, she was so thirsty, and so even though it was blood, she drank the liquid down greedily.   
  
Darla decided it was enough, so she pulled her wrist away, "Now sleep my little girl. Sleep. When you wakeup, you can go outside to play."  
  
  
Then Cordelia's eyes closed, and she stopped breathing. Darla smiled, then unchained the girl.   
  
"Help me darling. We must clean your new sister up." The two went to work. They ripped off tatters of what used to be Cordelia's clothes, and set her broken bones, so they'd heal properly when she woke up. Drusilla filled the tub while Darla combed Cordelia's hair.   
  
"Oh you'll be such a pretty vampress, and you'll be a wonderful girl for Mother won't you." Darla whispered the dead body, which would awaken soon.   
  
  
The women washed the girl's body and shampooed her hair. They dressed her in a dark blue dress, with a flowing but thin, almost see-through skirt that went to her ankles, and a tight bodice, which was separate from the dress.  
  
They brushed her hair again, and did her makeup for her. They used black eyeliner around her eyes, applying it thickly. Then white and dark blue eye shadow, and blue mascara. On her lips they used an almost deep red, almost brown. And on her cheekbones were applied a brushing of plum.   
  
Darla painted her new girl's nails a sparkly dark-blue, while Drusilla accessorized the outfit by tying a thick band of velvet around the girls neck, from which hung a star shape, which was dark blue with tiny flecks of white. Darla also pierced the girl's bellybutton while she slumbered in the sleep of death.   
  
  
Both Darla and Drusilla were very excited, and when the girl finally awoke Drusilla danced about the room, pulling the girl up to dance with her, which she did.   
  
Darla smiled, because she knew that the girl was now her's. Finally the girl stopped in front of her and kissed her cheek, then kneeled and kissed her hand. She stood up smiling, and said to Darla's delight, "Mother."  
  
"That's right darling. You are such a beautiful girl. But it comes to question what to call you, for all vampires get new names . . . I do not wish to stray too far from your former name, because Cordelia is so beautiful . . . but I guess we could name you, Cassandra, after the prophetess in Homer's IIliad/I."  
  
"And we shall call her Andra." Dru sung.   
  
Andra smiled , "I want to go out to play . . . I'm hungry mother."  
  
"Alright, but don't stay out too late. I don't want my girl to get burned by the sun on her first day. And if you end up staying out late, find somewhere to take cover."  
  
"Of course Mother, I'm just going to find some friends to play with. Can I torment the Angel? Please?"  
  
Darla thought about it for a moment, "Well, alright. But only if you're careful."  
  
"Oh he won't stake me. I'm his best friend."  
  
Darla wasn't so sure about that, after what Angel had done to her, but let her go anyway knowing that the girl could take care of herself .   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** Angel's Office **/b  
  
  
Angel was in pretty much the same position that he was when Wesley had left a week ago. He done a few things, changed his clothes and everything, but he was back to where he was before.   
  
Angel was at long last beginning to become aware of how quiet it was around the hotel, with no Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn bickering in the office, and how much their presence had made the place feel like it had been his home.   
  
He missed Wesley's comments, and they way Wesley and Gunn fought. And frankly, he was starting to get bored without them.   
He longed for Cordelia sarcastic remarks, her blunt way of putting things . . . but most of all, he yearned for Cordelia's smile, her quirky jokes. He missed the companionship . . . he missed Iher/I.   
  
But they were gone, all of them.   
He'd sent them all away.   
  
  
  
Needless to say, he was completely and utterly stunned when Cordelia came skipping into the hotel around 10 o'clock at night, knocking him out of his brooding.   
  
"Hello Angel! Isn't it a lovely night?" She twirled around, her skirt spinning out around her.   
  
Angel couldn't help but notice she looked different, he couldn't tell what exactly, but something had changed about her very being.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He growled, trying to keep his tough image in place.   
  
"I'm here to see you of course. Silly." She did a few pirouettes around the room, remnants of her many years, and countless hours spent in ballet class before her parents had lost all their money.   
  
"I fired you. That meant you were to leave, and not come back."  
  
Cassandra looked at him and pouted, "Quit being such a spoil sport. You're ruining my fun. I just had a lovely fresh dinner, and I came over to play with you. Why are you being such a meany?"  
  
Angel started to sense the difference in her demeanor, her behavior . . . and the scent of blood on her breath, the way she was totally carefree. Cordelia Chase was never carefree.   
  
"Cordelia, what's wrong with you?" He questioned, fear growing in his heart.  
  
"Oh my names not Cordelia anymore. It's Cassandra, or Andra, if I say so. That's what Mother named me. And nothings wrong with me anymore!" Cassandra laughed and spun around the room on her toes (more ballet stuff).   
  
Angel stopped her, grabbing her roughly by her arms, "What. Is. Wrong. With. You." He demanded.  
  
Cassandra's eyes fill with tears, "You're hurting me Angel. I don't want to hurt you back, please, let me go."  
  
Angel didn't listen, "Who are you? What have you done with my Cordelia."  
  
Cassandra's eyes flash and she pushes him away with her new strength, her demon visage slipping into place for the second time ever, "Cordelia's gone. Get used to it. She spent a week with Iyour/I Darla and Drusilla being bcut/b with razors, having her bones bbroken/b Ione by one/I, whipped, starved, dehydrated, and being told no one cared about her, that she wasn't anything special. That the only reason byou'd/b kept her around was because she was your link, and that you'd proved it when you had no more use for her and the Powers That Be, you threw her aside, like nothing . . . . Then they killed her once she started to lose her mind, because no one had come for her. Because she found out they were right, no one loved her after all. That she was worthless, just like Angelus told her. Mother turned her, and she became bME/b." The fury went out of her eyes, face turning back to normal, and Cassandra twirled around the room once more, "And I like it better this way. I have a family, who loves me now. No one hurts me anymore. I don't feel bad about being a bitch to those lower then me in high school. I don't care that you don't love me, even though I love you. Good-bye Angel. Have fun here, all alone. I was going to fuck you, but now I'm not."  
  
Then she skipped out the door.   
  
  
It took a few moments, but his mind was finally able to grasp what had happened. They'd turned her. The two women he'd given up his friends, in his quest to kill, had turned his beautiful Cordelia into a soul-less vampire.   
After he had promised he would never let anything hurt her again, it was his own new self-centered nature that had done it. She was his best friend; she had just been so worried about him. And Angel had thrown her out into the cold. Left her to the wolves. He didn't even know that she'd been missing for an entire week. That she'd spent the whole week being tortured by methods developed by Angelus, and were now being used by Darla. His innocent Cordelia . . .  
  
How could he have let Darla affect him this way? What had he done? He needed Cordelia, she was his soul. She was what kept him sane . . . he loved her.   
  
Angel mind began to race, 'IOh my God. I love her! Not just like a friend, but more then that. She was what kept me on my search for redemption. And now she's gone, forever. Another soulless creature of the night, and it's all my fault./I'  
  
Angel had to get to Sunnydale. He might not be able to restore her sanity, but he could try. And he could give her back her soul, with Giles' and Willow's help.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I still want replies, but because of the `incident', I'm going to stop asking for six of them. Oh, well, anyway, PLEASE, I BEG of you, tell me what ya think! Good or bad, I live for feedback.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Can't Fight the Moonlight

I~ Just to make it clear for everyone involved, Cordelia, from this point on in this fan fiction shall be known as Cassandra, or Andra. In the show everyone got new names when they became vampires, to differentiate themselves with their former living status, and so it shall remain in holy tradition, with the addition of Cordelia Chase to the ranks of the undead.   
Oh, and the whole, Angel might become human thing, it didn't happen. All that's going to happen, is Angel will have his permanent soul . . . as of now. Why? Because I said so that's why. Don't you understand how this total control over their universe thing works? Anything I WANT I get! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!   
LOL!  
Oh, one more thing. I'm pissed at Angel today, because of his behavior, so if you notice he acts like an immature idiot in the story today, you now know why.  
Now that those matters have been dealt with, let us get on with the show eh? ~/I  
  
  
bAftermath/b  
IBy Jules/I  
  
IbChapter 2/I/b  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Cassandra stalked the streets of Los Anglos, looking for the perfect car. One that she wanted, because anything she wanted, would be hers.   
Cassandra might have been a bit off the edge of the cliff, but she wasn't completely insane. She had a grasp on reality, but she saw the truth as it was, took what she wanted, and had fun doing it. Cassandra, as she knew herself now, had retreated into a child-like state of mind, but still knew at times that she was an adult.   
She could saunter alluringly if she wanted to, attract a male's attention, talk dirty if need be, and had some pretty wild ideas about what to do in the bedroom.   
She'd stolen Angel's spark plugs after leaving, just incase he had gotten any ideas, and had thrown them in a trash bin. It would take him awhile to find an open store that sold sparkplugs for Angel's make of car, especially one that was open after dark.   
  
Finally, she caught sight what she wanted. A black Chevy Impala, with darkened windows, and the owner, a male, leaning against it, talking on his cell phone, and yelling at someone.   
  
Cassandra smiled, and sauntered over to him, swinging her hips provocatively. She stood in front of him, her eyes capturing his in her own. He was speechless. She reached out, took his phone and slowly closed it, her eyes never leaving her prey's.   
  
"Hello. I'm Cassandra. I'm horny, and very alone."  
  
The guy stood up straight in shock, and opened his back door quickly, throwing her a sexy smile, "I'm Aaron, and very single."  
  
Cassandra smiled, then went into the backseat with him. 20 seconds later, he was drained, and drinking from her wrist, then he was dead in the backseat. Cassandra took his keys and covered him with a blanket, to make it look like he was just sleeping in the backseat.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** The Hotel **  
** 30 minutes after Cassandra left **/b  
  
  
Angel went to his car, and tried to start it.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Angel growled then popped the hood. He looked around, then spotted the problem. His sparkplugs were gone!   
  
He slammed the hood in anger and growled out, "CASSANDRA!"  
  
  
Very pissed that someone had touched his car, and that he couldn't get to Sunnydale, he went inside to brood.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** Sunnydale, California **  
** One am , the next night**/b  
  
  
Cassandra had introduced herself to her first minion and sent him on his way an hour ago to find them some rich digs.   
He was smart, so it seemed, and hopefully would manage to get something suitable. Cassandra was bored after all that driving, and she wanted to play, so she decided to take in the sites, primarily, the graveyard. It seemed so . . . homey now. She ordered the minion, who she had instructed to call her Milady, to meet her there as soon as he'd found them a place to live.   
  
Cassandra danced around the tombstones and monuments, to music heard by no one else but herself. Totally unaware that someone was watching her.   
  
  
Spike had chosen, that particular night, to check out the graveyard, see what was going on.   
That's when he saw the dark beauty dancing blithely about, spinning, and humming. Sometimes waltzing with some unseen partner. For a moment he thought it was Drusilla, and his heart jumped into his throat, but when he heard her laugh he knew it wasn't.   
  
Finally Cassandra sensed the other vampire's presence. She saw who it was and smiled at him, running up and hugging him, "Spike! Hi! Want to dance with me?"  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow at her, "Aren't you the least bit afraid of me pet?"  
  
"Should I be? You're Dru's childe. You are family! Please, dance with me!"   
  
"Are you alright Cordelia?" Spike inquired, he knew Cordelia used to be a friend of Buffy's, and realized that if he wanted on Buffy Summer's good side, taking care of her friends would be a great way to do it.  
  
"Oh I'm lovely! I'm a vampire now, just like you. Mother named me Cassandra. Drusilla calls me Andra. So you can too!" She told him laughing, spinning him around with her, "Please dance with me, I want someone to dance with."  
  
There was something about her child-like innocence, which reminded him of Dru. He couldn't say no to her. So he offered her his hand, and waltzed with her, as she laughed in delight.   
  
  
"Oh isn't it such a beautiful night Spike? Lots of pretty stars, and a moon. You hardly ever see stars in LA . . ." She giggled, "Well, not the kind in the sky anyway. The sky is so pretty . . . too bad we can't see it during the day, except when it's all icky and cloudy. But sun is bad for your skin . . . it's deadly."  
  
"Who turned you into a vampire Cor-Cassandra?"  
  
"Mother did of course! Ooh, that's right, you don't know. Darla's back! Some silly law firm brought her back as a human. But she didn't like it that much, the whole soul thing and all, so she had another vampire turn her. Now Mother and Dru are having fun in LA, playing with Angel . . . or at least trying to."  
  
Spike stopped dancing at hearing that, but Cassandra didn't even pause in her dance.  
  
"Could you please repeat that pet?" He stuttered  
  
"Repeat what?"  
  
"The whole, who sired you thing." Spike told her, dreading what she was going to say.   
  
"Oh, you mean Darla." Cassandra chirped  
  
"But I thought the poof staked her!"  
  
"Somebody here isn't listening." Cassandra replied in a singsong voice.  
  
"Right, the whole law firm bringing her back."  
  
"Yep! With the Scroll of Aberjia . . . or something like that."  
  
Cassandra suddenly squealed in glee, that was when Spike noticed a man running towards them.  
  
He bowed his head before Cassandra and kissed her hand, "Milady, I've found us a mansion. I didn't even need to kill anyone. I just had to call the realtor, and purchase the house."  
  
"Wonderful!" Cassandra turned the Spike, "The true way to be a successful vampire is to only create minions, who already are rich. Keep the body, and then their funds are still accessible. Andy, go transfer all your funds into an account under my name."  
  
"Yes mistress." He obediently agreed.   
  
Spike butted in, "After you show us the house."  
  
Andy looked at his mistress questioningly, asking whether he should be following the platinum haired vampire's orders.   
  
"Oh yeah . . . Spike, does this mean you'll stay with me? Please say yes."  
  
"Sure pet." In his head he tacked on, 'ISomeone's got to look out for you./I'  
  
He introduced himself to the minion, "I'm Spike, also known as William the Bloody. Look it up. I ran with Angelus, Drusilla, and Darla through Europe. Don't ever question my orders from now on, nor your mistresses, or you'll have me to deal with."  
  
"Y-yes s-sir." The minion uttered.   
  
"Good. Now lead the way to our new pad."  
  
  
Cassandra led the way to the car, but let Andy do the driving. She giggled with pleasure when they pulled up in front of her old home. She jumped out of the car and danced around in the moonlight once more in happiness.   
  
"It's my house! It's Cordelia's old house Spike! The one those old-meanies at the IRS took away."   
  
Spike wanted to know, how she got into this childlike state, but didn't ask.   
  
  
Once in the house Cassandra danced around the living room, "Home, home. I'm home. And it's just like those icky people left it when they got kicked out . . . which means we need to re-decorate. Big time."  
  
Cassandra turned to Spike, "You'll help me, won't you?"  
  
"Um, ok pet . . ."  
  
"Before we do anything, I'd just like to stake my claim on the master bedroom . . . " Cassandra giggled, "I said stake! That's not a good idea for a vampire to say that is it?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
b** Three days later **/b  
  
  
The whole house was decorated in dark colors, blacks, dark blues, and reds. Which was how they liked it.  
  
  
Spike was waltzing around the dinning room with Cassandra, which had been turned into a ballroom, with dark red walls and with wood panels. Cassandra had installed a sound system, which was now pumping out the classical music as the two danced.   
  
There was no romance between the two, just sex. Both understood that Spike was in love with Buffy, and Cassandra was in love with Angel. She had told him that while she seduced him their first night there. [IHey, they're vampires, they have serious sexual needs. Need I remind you of the whole slash-thing that used to go on between vampires of the same sexual orientation? /I]  
  
Spike was like a good-friend, whom Cassandra had sex with, and was willing to dance with her. Which was why she liked him so much. When they needed to feed, Spike now had Cassandra on a blood pack diet, like him. He did not want to be in trouble with Buffy or Peaches when they found out he'd been staying with her, and letting her go around killing people.   
It was a partnership. He also made sure the minions (of which they now had 6) stayed in line.   
Cassandra had also created four childe, whom she named, David, Charisma, Dawson and Keanu.  
Keanu, was named after Cassandra's favorite actor, because he looked JUST like him, actually, it was because it WAS Keanu, he'd been driving through town, on his way to LA, when Aaron had run out in front of his car. Cassandra wanted him as a childe because he blooked/b so much like her favorite actor, so he became one.   
Next Charisma, who was bitchy, like the old Cordelia, and wouldn't put up with shit from anyone. She and Keanu were together, in every sense of the word, and shared a bedroom. No one was allowed to mess with them, because they'd claimed each other as their mates.   
Then there was Dawson, named after . . . well everyone knows that. Blond hair, blue eyes, football player body and only 17, the baby of their family. He'd been the star of the Sunnydale High football and track team, until Cassandra saw him out with his current sex pot (Who was now known as Charisma) Coming out of the Bronze. I.E. Cassandra came, she saw, she created two childe.  
And finally was David, he was her favorite though, her first childe. He was smart, athletic, strong, and treated her like a princess, giving her whatever she wanted, including having the occasion 'tea party' . . . which sometimes resulted in Strip truth or dare, when ended in wild sex. Again, not that it meant anything, the vampires had a wild sex drive. But most importantly to Cassandra, David would also dance with her when Spike was off making an appearance with the Scooby Gang.   
  
All drank blood packs, instead of feasting on humans. They were taught that humans were for playing with, dating, scaring, and turning only.   
  
Spike had asked her why she liked to dance so much, and she'd put it straightforwardly, "Because you don't need to think, just have fun!"  
  
They had just started another dance when Cassandra grabbed her head in pain and screamed, her demon visage slipping into place. Spike had no idea what was going on. He grabbed her before she fell to the floor and held onto her tightly as her body shook with pain. Finally it was over, she was panting, taking un-needed breaths, and her face turned back to normal.   
  
"What in the name of Lucifer was that?"  
  
"A vision. A little present from this stupid things called the Powers That Be." Then she burst out crying, "Someone killed Mother. They staked Mother! Dru's all alone in the city of Angel. We have to send someone to help. Go get Andy and Bailey. Send them to go get her. I want her here."  
  
"Of course pet." Spike soothed, "I'll send them right away."  
  
  
  
They were walking around town that night, trying to think of something to do.   
  
"Go to the cemetery?" Spike suggested.  
  
"Did that last night." Cassandra answered, wrinkling her nose, then her eyes lit up and she starting jumping about, "I know! Let's get tattoos!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tattoo's, you know, permanent pictures on your body? I already have one on my back, I want more on my front."  
  
Spike shrugged, "Alright. It's something to do."  
  
"Yep! And I know exactly what you should get . . ."  
  
  
  
b** One hour later **/b  
  
  
Cassandra was pouting because it had hurt, but happy.   
  
"I can't believe you talked me into getting that pet!" Spike groaned as he strained to look at his shoulder blade.   
  
"I think it's sickeningly sweet. Buffy will love it, once you get around to telling her you LIKE her." Cassandra teased.   
  
"But it's . . . a heart!" He whined.   
  
"It's a blue heart with black edges, with a stake pressing on it."   
  
"Show me yours."  
  
"Alright, but we'll have to go up to the bedroom . . ." She hinted, seductively.   
  
Spike raised his eyebrows, then followed her up the stairs. Once in the dark blue room, with matching curtains hanging around the bed, Cassandra stripped down to her matching black lace bra and thong. As Spike stripped down to his boxers.   
  
"The first one's on my arm, it's a vine of thorns, with roses on it, dying. Like all of Dru's flowers do." Cassandra pointed to her arm.   
  
"Lovely, now where's the other one pet?"  
  
Cassandra smiled, "On my thigh. And the only way the man it symbolizes is gonna see it is if he quits being such a poopy head."  
  
"I want to see it." Spike pushed her down on the bed, and kissed down her neck, to her belly, then finally reached her legs, "Open up Andra."  
  
Cassandra giggled, then opened her legs for him, and Spike laughed out loud. There on her thigh, just two inches away from her bikini line was a picture of an angel, with wings, but on the angel's mouth there were fangs, and the halo on his head was drooping down over one eye.  
  
"Oh that's famous pet. If Angel sees that he'll know you're his mate."  
  
Cassandra pulled him up to his lips, "Well, Angel's not here. And I want sex, so I guess you and David just have to fill in until he comes."  
  
"Guess so." Spike answered, then he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, no feelings involved whatsoever. All the two were interested in was satisfying the craving both their bodies and demons longed for.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** LA, California **/b  
  
  
Angel had finished his brooding, and realized there was only one thing he could do. He needed help, and there was only one person he could go to, Wesley.   
  
  
He was soon pounding on the door of the former Watcher's apartment.  
  
Wesley's cultured voice came wafting through the closed door, "I'm coming. Please be patient . . ." He stopped talking when he saw who it was, "What do Iyou/I want?"  
  
"I don't have time to chat Wesley's. Darla and Dru had Cordelia for a week, torturing her. Then they turned her. She showed up at my place a few days ago, calling herself Cassandra, she's lost it Wes. Not completely, but she's definitely not all there. She's saner then Drusilla, but not by much. But she's a vampire. I need to get to Sunnydale. Giles and Willow can help me perform the ritual to give her back her soul. She stole my spark plugs. I need wheels."  
  
Wesley didn't even take the time to question what Angel had just told him. He grabbed his bag of slaying stuff and handed Angel the keys to his new car, "Let's go. I'm going with you, do not even try to argue with me. She is my friend too. We better pick up Gunn, though. He'll be very angry if we don't include him. And just so you know, you owe everyone an apology when this is all over."  
  
  
They picked up Gunn 45 minutes later. Then they were on their way to the Hellmouth. Unknowingly passing the two minions who were being sent to LA to pick up Drusilla and bring her to their Masters.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
If you want chapters as soon as they come out, join my mailing list at: http://www.egroups.com/subscribe/angel_cordy?referer=1   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
. 


	4. Anger

I~ To warn everyone, I've been thinking a lot lately. And the more I think about it, the more I'm pissed about how Cordelia never gets a break. It's just one thing after another. She get's nothing out of what happens to her. I mean, to apologize Angel just buys her clothes. She actually forgives him that quickly?! NO WAY! That is NOT the Cordelia Chase I know and love. So ergo, I'm going to be doing some ranting later in the chapter. I think you'll recognize it when you get there! Ok, toddles! ~ /I  
  
  
Aftermath  
By Jules  
  
Chapter 3  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike was walking to Giles' when he bumped into Angel, Wesley, and Gunn, literally. Right in front of Giles' place.   
  
"Peaches! You're in Sunnydale!"  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that."  
  
Spike shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. So what are you doing here out of bloody LA?" he pretended to not know that it was linked to Cassandra.   
  
"None of your business Spike." Wesley informed him.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel asked.   
  
"Same thing Xander does, I'm here to bug them." Spike told Angel smiling, and then went in calling out, "The poof and his disciples are here."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Angel.   
  
"Hello Angel." Buffy stammered, standing up.   
  
"Hi Angel! What brings you to town. Cordy didn't call to tell me you were coming." Willow exclaimed.   
  
"She is the precise reason we are here." Wesley explained.   
  
"Yeah, the boss's ex turned her. She's a vamp now." Gunn clarified, "Oh, I'm Gunn by the way."  
  
"Cordelia's a vampire?" Xander repeated, paling.   
  
Angel finally spoke, everyone could see the anguish in his eyes, "Cordelia's gone, forever. Darla and Drusilla had her for a week before they turned her into a vampire. They spent it torturing her. They cut her, beat her, broke her bones . . . they told her that no one cared about her and that the only reason I'd kept her around was that she was my link to the PTB. And she believed them, because I'd fired all of them the day they took her, so we didn't even realize she was gone . . . . When she started to go crazy, Darla finally turned her. Named her Cassandra. When Cor - Cassandra came to visit me, she told me. She also told me that she liked it better this way, now she had people that loved her. That no one hurts her anymore. That she didn't care that I didn't love her, even though she loved me."  
  
Everyone, including Wesley and Gunn looked at him shocked, the two hadn't heard the story, and everyone was shocked by it, especially the fact that Cordelia loved Angel, and from the sound of things, he loved her too.  
  
  
Spike took that moment to sneak out. He had to get to Cassandra and warn her Angel was in town.   
  
  
Buffy noticed he was gone a few moments after he left, "Hey, where'd Spike go?"  
  
Everyone looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Maybe he didn't feel like dealing with Deadboy and left." Xander guessed.   
  
Buffy doubted it, knowing Spike had been hanging around her more, and wouldn't leave just because Angel was there, but didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Spike ran to the mansion quickly. Running through the door, and up the stairs. He literally ran into David, who was buttoning up his shirt on his way out from a game of Truth or Dare.   
  
Spike didn't even stop to chew David out for being in his way; he had news for Cassandra.   
  
"Pet, guess who's in town."  
  
"Dru?" Cassandra guessed, as she dyed thin chunks of hair dark red.   
  
"She came yesterday Andra. Angel is here. With the Angelettes. Wimp Watcher and some black guy."  
  
"But Angel hates coming back to Sunnydale! Why would he come back?"  
  
Spike sat down and thought for a moment, "I don't know . . . but it can't be good. He came to tell everyone that you'd been turned . . . but he could have bloody well done that over the phone." Spike couldn't think of anything, so he changed the subject slightly, "Oh well, on the upside, he sounds very upset over the fact that you were turned. It sounds like he really cares for you pet. More then a friend at that."  
  
Cassandra's eyes lit up and she turned to look at him, "Really Spike?"  
  
"Yep, looks like we're headed in the right direction."   
  
Cordelia squealed and spun around the room (luckily having just finished putting the streaks in her hair), finally stopping in front of her closet, "I want to look very pretty when I surprise Angel . . . and beat him up."  
  
Spike gaped at her, taken aback by her last sentence, "What was that pet?"  
  
"I've been thinking, a lot. And I realized, he hurt Cordelia's feelings that day. He discarded her like she was nothing. Just threw her away. And that makes me angry. In fact, I'm extremely PISSED! I've been thinking about this a lot. About Cordelia's life. She's NEVER gotten a break. Everyone just pisses all over her. I mean, first, she's born into a family, and though they're rich, they don't care about her. She tried to make up for it by surrounding herself with people who act like they adore her 24/7, but she knew how precarious the balance is between her being their leader, or having them dump her. It was her only piece of security in life. She finds out about demons and things, and eventually fall's for Xander, and falls in love with him. She gather's up her courage, and makes the fact that she loves him publicly known, and her whole world comes crashing down. Everything she knows is gone. But she thinks that he is worth the sacrifice. But do the group understand when she's a bit touchy? NO. THEN she walks in on Xander and Willow cheating on her, and get's a rebar through the stomach, very painful!   
Her parent's never even visit her in the hospital. She tries to get back in with her former friends, making a tentative dent, and then her family loses all their money! Now she can't let anyone know about it, because she'll once again lose the things she has such a precarious grip on . At Graduation, her school blows up, and she has to help make sure no one else dies. So basically, she's lost her parents, she's struggling on her own, and there's nothing keeping her in Sunnydale anymore.   
So Cordelia ups and moves to LA to try and make it as an actress. She eventually ends up in a dingy apartment, stealing food from parties so she doesn't starve to death. She meets Angel at a party, but figures it's just like a chance meeting. The next day, a guy who she thinks can help her, Russell Winters, calls and asks her to come over. That he'll help her make her break into Hollywood. But it turns out, he's a vampire. Angel saves her just as she's about to become demon food. She goes to work for him, and helps him start up his company, not that she gets any thanks for it. So once again, she's helping fight the badies of the world. Her apartment becomes majorly infested with icky bugs, so she moves in with Angel. Doyle finds her an apartment, but guess what, it comes complete with a ghost who's trying to kill her. They exorcize the evil ghost, but not without her almost dying once again in the process. Next, she begins to fall for Doyle, whom no one has bothered to tell her is half-demon. She finally gets told, and they kiss for the first time, just before he goes and kills himself to save everyone. To make matters worse, she doesn't just have to morn his death, his kiss gave her the damn vision from the PTB that tell Angel where there are people in need. So she's dealing with these visions, but no thanks what so ever. She finally starts dating again, and the first guy she sleeps with, causes her to wake up eight months pregnant with eight demon babies. Angel and Wesley manage to save her again, but man does she never want to date again.   
Angel becomes her friend, and they talk a lot. Especially after she gets cursed with never ending visions and ends up in the psych ward at the hospital. Their offices blow up hours later, and so everyone moves into her apartment. She and Angel really bond, and are each other's family. They finally find new offices at this Hotel where Angel lived at during the 50's, and everything seems like it's starting to be ok . . .   
Then Angel starts sleeping all the time, and grows distant. Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn have no idea what's going on. And then, out of nowhere, Angel fires them all. Throwing them out. Cordelia's best friend, the only person she's been able to depend on, and truly care's about has abandoned her. She's wandering the streets. Mother sees her, torture's her for a week, then finally turns her. She becomes me."   
  
Cassandra's face was in its demon visage and she was pacing about the room wildly, looking very angry. Spike could tell how dangerous it would be to speak now.  
  
"That BASTARD hurt her! He never cared about her at all! He was just using her because she was his link. The moment he felt he didn't need them anymore, he cast her to the streets. Not caring about her one little bit. Cordelia Chase never got a break in her whole damn life and he fucking knew it! I can't STAND that. I HATE liars." She growled dangerously, "Angel knew how much she depended on him. He deserves pain. I want him to feel the heartbreak she did. He will PAY for what he has done." Then she did a complete 180 and smirked, "And then AFTER he does, I'll forgive him and do him!"   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. 


End file.
